Swashbuckler Epic Weapon Timeline
Rrarwrk *In Timorous Deep, head west of Gorowyn until you find a Pirate Ship on the water (3170, -1, 1119) . Open the cage on the deck and pick up Rrarwrk. Summon him to receive the quest. *In the Village of Shin, find the Xao Nurwin (Master Baker) (-11, 15, -102) and buy the “Of Crackers” recipe tome. This will give you the recipe for five different types of level 5 artisan-made crackers. He will also sell you most of the materials. *Head to Chelsith, where you will be killing Yha-Lei fishmen for the aged sea salts. Each cracker takes five salts, and one salt can drop from each mob. Craft the cracker and feed it to the parrot by right clicking him. It is random which cracker your bird will like, so you might need to try more than once. After you give Rrarwrk the right cracker, he will offer you the next quest. It is possible to get feed-cracker update without making all 5 types of crackers. Just keep trying periodically with the same cracker(s). A Strange Bird *Head to Sinking Sands to speak to Captain Shoreflow (-2161, -228, 16). Turns out it's not his bird. *Then go to Mystic Lake and talk to Captain Mord (42, -36, 277). He doesn't want the bird either. *Next visit Greater Faydark and talk to Captain Z'Sxhitar (-536, -27, -641) at the top of the tree. It's not his bird either. *Finally go to the Enchanted Lands docks and talk to Captain Screewoggins (39, 4, 116). Turns out he's the rightful owner of the parrot, and will complete the quest. But you do get to keep your new pet. Screewoggins Standard *After convincing Screewoggin that he sunk his ship, head over to the wreckage (-91, -17, 146) in Enchanted Lands. You will find a chest, but be careful, when you open it an 83^^^ heroic octopus will spawn and aggro. You will need a group for this part, the octopus hits hard, and will kill you in one or two hits. He has a nasty multi-hit crushing AoE which will one-shot kill most of the group if you don't keep him stunned or AoE blocked. Kill him for the update. A Piece of Heart *You need to find Welmia Deepheart (936, -20, 4). She is hiding in Qeynos Harbor, upstairs in the tavern on the dock, under the guise of a shady patron - no quest update bubble until after you talk to her. *Travel to the Fens of Nathsar, in the Swamp of No Hope area - between eastern and western pens soko posts, and harvest 50 firebourne cedar. You will need a skill of 300 Foresting to do this, and the logs are NO-TRADE. - Also, when harvesting these logs, as you approach, an "unusually sized wyvern" will randomly spawn, yellow con, tough little buggers. Make sure to clear adds before approaching to harvest. The cedar isn't hard to spot, flaming logs surrounding the second pond in. The logs also do fire damage as you approach about 400-500 in a couple bursts. Best to joust to see if the little wyvern spawns and deal with it then go back in to harvest. If you don't go in to harvest a little after you kill the wyvern, another will spawn. *Return to Welmia in Qeynos Harbor where she informs you that you now need to collect the pieces of the torn document so she can gain access to the repair harbor. *Head to Lavastorm to harvest the upper left corner (-238, -128, 502). *Next go to Jarsath Wastes to harvest the lower right corner (559, -50, 1232). *Then go to Kylong Plains to harvest the lower left corner in the Fens area (-1408, 3, -188). *Finally head to Antonica to harvest the upper right corner (-598, -39, 828). *Return the pieces to Welmia in Qeynos Harbor, who sends you to speak with Guster Marilrious (930, -25, 104), who is just across the dock. *Once you've spoken to him, it's back to the Enchanted Lands to see Captain Screewoggins again, who wraps up the quest. Loose Lips find Ships (watch for the "Princess Bride" references - heh heh) *First you're off to the tavern of Somborn in Loping Plains to meet with Migo Toyo (-317, 12, -37), who dosen't want to talk to you. Buying him water from the bartender eventually opens him up, and he starts to talk. *He tells you about Casey (532, -10, 135), who you will find at the Inn in South Qeynos. Listen to him whine for a while and he tells you about Relgineld. *Next you go to Butcherblock Mountains, where you follow the eastern beach and climb the wall until you find Relgineld the Streward (258, 180, 300). If you find this NPC is not up, you can trigger him by walking along the waterline of the beach below his table. Once you walk a certain distance north, he will spawn on the beach and run back up to where he should be. He tells you to beat him at a contest of wits. Beside him are 2 cups, both poisoned! Examine the blue flask on the table and it says it contains Innoruuk's Tear, a deadly poison made by dark elves. *Head to Neriak and buy 3 vials (30 g each) of Innoruuk's Tear from the Exotic Poisons seller (85, 24, 108) in the alchemist shop. You can invis and sneak right past the epic guards in Neriak (NOTE: must not have any pets up, including Deity pets - guards will appear non-agro, but will attack you if you have a pet up). Drink them one at a time (30min reuse timer). *Head back to Relgineld at BBM and drink from the cup. Speak with him again, then go back to Migo and Casey. *Bring a group to crash this wedding party! Go to the New Tunaria zoneline in Gfay and hail Relgineld. He will teleport your group to a special instance (looks like TTR). Hail any of the 3 npcs inside and they will start charging the mobs. Ignore them and fight your way to/pet pull the 2 nameds (Prince and Count) They both are up the left stairwell. Prince spawns brute adds (level 80 ^^) when low on HP. He also has a buff that does 400 damage every melee hit. Kill them to get updates. (It is possible to skip step 7 if you speak to Migo and Casey in the same instance. Migo is by where Count Kalgin was and Casey is by where Prince Delhin was). * Migo and Casey will both respawn when you attack the mobs they are there to kill. * Some brutes will spawn a little after you start killing the Prince, be ready. *Speak to Migo in Somborn and Casey in SQ to finish this quest. A Pirate's Wake *Hunt down the dread pirate! First update is in Deep Sebilis, from an 80^^^ "a waterlogged wraith" (22.22, -132.05, 173.66 ). *Second update is in Chardok. Take the sokokar then backtrack to the water room. Mob is an 80^^^ "a drenched zombie" (-481.20, -85.66, -336.33). *Pick up the note located in Vault of Eternal Sleep, -12.75,-7.62, -110.65. That is the clue to find the last pirate. ( needed to spawn for the update.) *Head to Chelsith, When inside go left 291,7,290 here you will find The Pirate Jones (80^^^). Hail him and go through his dialog, at the end he will attack you. Kill him and get the map update. High Seas Adventure *Map sends you to spot on top of the pillars near vaults of eternal sleep (ish), +802,-33.16, +159.15 on pillar. On that small pillar, you will see a mound of dirt that is clickable, click "dig" to get update and memoirs. *Read the memoirs! head to qeynos talk to the salty sailer named Velnia near the docks (she is by the shipbuilding area). next head to the thundering steppes docks and talk to Relinn near the island of mara zone in (-560.60, -15.08, -498.16). last but not least head to dregs landing in kylong plains and talk to Samraln near the commonlands side of the docks. *Find the ship to catch the animus! go visit your buddy screewoggins on the enchanted lands docks! *Talk to screewoggin and zone in to instance and fight jones! be prepared to have a hell of a fight on your hands- stifle, fear, knockback, and aoe, oh my! He is incredibly tough. and GOOD LUCK!